As discussed in the parent application, of which this application is a continuation-in-part, the need for inexpensive, efficient and manually placed heat retention shields for hot metal cars has led to various structures. Our earlier heat retention shield was quite sufficient in various situations but, in other situations, where removal and replacement of the shield was required, they did not sufficiently provide suitable properties. Also, at times, portions of the skeletal metallic sheet preferably used would adhere to the mouth of the hot metal car after pouring of the hot metal against the shield and into the car.
The present disposable, consumable, heat metal shield is constructed so as to enable removal and replacement of the shield on the car, when desired, and provides for better draping of the shield, as well as an efficient seal.